Thunder Strangers
Thunder Strangers is the three-parter of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm which introduces the Thunder Rangers as a threat to the Wind Rangers. Synopsis The Thunder Rangers finally strike, defeating the Wind Rangers with their own Tsunami Cycles and Zords. When Blake is injured protecting Tori, she takes him to Ninja Ops. With their location discovered, the Thunder Rangers infiltrate their headquarters and kidnap Sensei, blaming him for the death of their parents. The Thunder Rangers finally learn that it was actually Lothor who killed their parents, and leave his side. Plot Part 1 Cam finds the guys fooling around with the computer, and shortly after, the system crashes. Cam asks Dustin for the backup plans of the Tsunami Cycles, but Dustin can't find his backpack. Thanks to the Thunder Rangers, Lothor is now in possession of the Tsunami Cycle specs on CD. Zurgane is yelled at and sent away, but he vows to prove himself. The Rangers brainstorm to try and find where Dustin left his backpack. They're interrupted by Cam. He sends them to the quarry when he finds trouble. The Rangers arrive, but can't find anything. The Thunder Rangers strike, leaving the Rangers in awe. Shane tries his flying manuever, but is sent crashing down. The Thunder Rangers whip out the Thunder Staffs. They completely decimate the Rangers, and depart. At Ninja Ops, the Rangers have a million questions for Sensei, but he has few answers. Zurgane calls out the Rangers to prove himself to Lothor. After a brief battle with the Rangers, Lothor transports Zurgane away. But they aren't off the hook yet - the Thunder Rangers are back, with Tsunami Cycles. They utterly destroy the Rangers with the cycles. They show off even further by calling their Zords - Crimson Insectizord and Navy Beetlezord. After a brief individual Zord battle, the Rangers form the Storm Megazord. The Thunder Rangers match them with the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord has the upper hand against the Storm Megazord. They try the Serpent Sword, but it has absolutely no effect against the Thunder Megazord. Cam sends the Rangers Power Sphere 4, but it is intercepted by the Thunder Megazord. It uses the finisher and brings down the Storm Megazord. The Rangers lay unconscious in the defeated Megazord. Kelly spots Blake and Hunter leaving the scene of the battle. They bring her in, saying that the Rangers may need their help. Up in his space fortress, Lothor and his nieces revel in the destruction caused to his enemies by the Thunder Rangers. Part 2 Blake, Hunter and Kelly find the Rangers staggering out from the wreckage. They return to Ninja Ops and give Cam the morphers for repair. The Zords are repairing themselves. Zurgane sends down Amphibidor, who drains water from the beach. Tori happens to be there, and takes on the monster without her morpher. Blake rides in on his dirtbike and helps Tori out. He takes a hit meant for Tori and goes down hard. She takes him to Ninja Ops, where Cam looks over him. Blake feigns unconsciousness to discover the entrance to Ninja Ops. Later on, Hunter thanks the Rangers for helping out his bro, promising to return the favor some day. Cam calls the Rangers and tells them that the frog monster has resurfaced at the quarry. The Rangers head there, and get beaten up by the monster. The Thunder Rangers show up. The Wind Rangers think they are they to fight them. But instead they fight the monster and destroy it, repaying their debt. Doesn't matter much, since he is resurrected and turned into a giant. The Rangers destroy him with the Megazord and the Ram Hammer. When they return to Ninja Ops, they find the Thunder Rangers bullying around Cam. Before leaving with the Sensei, they reveal themselves to be Blake and Hunter. Part 3 Lothor's troops celebrate the kidnapping of Sensei. They even make poor Zurgane dance. When Sensei was kidnapped, he created a protective energy barrier around him, which the Rangers are able to use to track him. The Thunders are taking him to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, where they can retrive the Gem of Souls to break the Sensei's energy barrier. As they ride to the mountains, Tori reflects on her actions, but Shane comforts her. When the Thunder Rangers arrive at the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, they have to battle - you guessed it, Lost Ninjas. The Wind Rangers arrive to bail them out. They call a truce and team up to fight the undead ninjas. After that's done, the Rangers battle each other for the Sensei. To add to the mix, Zurgane appears in his very own Zord. Tori summons the Storm Megazord and pilots it on her own. Dustin and Shane continue fighting the Thunder Rangers. The Wind Rangers are losing, but they summon inner stregth to make a comeback. Tori takes aim and blasts at Zurgane's zord with the Dolphin laser. Dustin hurls Shane at the Thunder Rangers for a fastball special. Tori summons Power Spheres 5 and 6, forming the Turbine Combo, and destroys Zurgane's zord. The Thunder Rangers use the Thunder Blaster on the Wind Rangers, and leave with the Sensei. The Wind Rangers follow them to the Cavern of Spirits, and urge them not to destroy Sensei. Blake and Hunter tell the Wind Rangers that the Sensei killed their parents, which is why he must die. Luckily, the ghosts of Blake and Hunter's parents happen to be at the cavern, and tell them that it was actually Lothor who killed them. Lothor shows up at the cavern, and attacks the Rangers. Hunter uses the gem to deflect the blast, seemingly destroying Lothor. Sensei and Cam go to the ocean, where Cam disposes of the shattered Gem of Lost Souls, lest it fall into evil hands. After missing practice, Shane and Dustin wonder where Blake and Hunter went. Tori tells them that they've left. Blake and Hunter walk off into the mountains, unsure of their destiny. Trivia *Amphibidor references the original morphing call of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - "It's not morphin time after all, is it?" Category:Ninja Storm episodes Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm